This invention relates to a pillow-first aid kit combination and, in particular, to a pillow having an interior pocket adapted to receive first aid supplies and equipment and to at least partially eject same when a fastener which controls access to the interior compartment of the pillow is opened.
Large numbers of people are injured in automobile accidents every year. Many first aid kits are packaged in metal, plastic, or cardboard containers and are stored in the glove compartment or trunk of an automobile. Immediately after an accident valuable time is lost in having to unlock and open the compartment or trunk and then find and remove the first aid kit. If the first aid kit is placed in the cab of an automobile, it may fly about and injure someone if there is an accident or sudden stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,283 discloses a pillow having an interior compartment that is adapted to receive first aid supplies. One disadvantage of this pillow is that time is lost after a fastener of the pillow is opened because one must reach inside it, find the desired items, and then pull them out. Another disadvantage is that the shock absorbing material of the pillow is essentially permanently secured within the structure of the pillow and cannot be removed and used for first aid needs.
It would be desirable to have a pillow-first aid kit in which supplies stored therein are automatically ejected when a fastener is opened and in which the shock absorbing material is easily removable from the pillow such that it can be used to attend the needs of one who is injured.